


green light

by Ran



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sort Of, and there's some, eddie is just possessive of buck's body ok, gratuitous fingering, this is literally just 3k of smut, to go with the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran/pseuds/Ran
Summary: “Why would I laugh?” Eddie asks, too dazed still from the way he’s so abruptly surrounded by Buck.Eddie can feel the way Buck licks his lips against the side of Eddie’s neck, the brush of his lips a feather touch at the movement. “I might be… Wearing a butt plug.” The words are so mumbled that Eddie’s brain has trouble making sense of them, especially since…“You’rewhat?”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 219





	green light

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt "kitchen clean up leads to..." that got entirely away from me lmao. Title from Green Light by Jonas Brothers.

Admittedly, it takes Eddie an embarrassing amount of time to realize Buck is hiding something.

In all fairness, however—and Eddie believes this is an important detail—tonight is the first night they’ve had in a few weeks where they’re both off work the next day _and_ Buck has built up enough good will with Maddie and Chim to get them to watch Christopher for the night. So Eddie hasn’t stopped thinking about all the… Possibilities the night could take with no responsibilities to worry about. Not that Eddie _expected_ anything to happen, but ever since he walked through Buck’s door there’s been a heat in Buck’s eyes that didn’t take long to kindle into a fire inside Eddie’s belly.

And to give due credit, Eddie is able to _mostly_ keep his hands to himself throughout dinner. _Maybe_ he should have noticed that Buck seemed way too keyed up from all the little touches Eddie keeps sneaking—an ankle hooked over Buck’s under the table has Buck jumping, a hand to the small of Buck’s back causes a shiver run down his spine, the smallest press of Eddie’s lips to Buck’s shoulder in passing has Buck breaking out in gooseflesh.

 _Maybe_ Eddie should have noticed the way Buck’s breathing gets increasingly heavier as they clean up the kitchen, but his mind and eyes can’t keep off the way Buck’s shoulders move as he rinses off the dishes.

It isn’t until Buck’s bending to load the dishwasher—carefully, so carefully—and Eddie is watching the way Buck’s jeans stretch with the movement that Eddie realizes Buck sucks in a hiss of air as he straightens up quickly.

“Are you hurt?” Eddie asks, suddenly at Buck’s side and hands hovering at his hips while Buck tries to hide his wide eyes. Something’s off though; Buck isn’t acting like he’s _hurt_ , he’s...

When Eddie manages to get Buck to look at him, Buck’s pupils are blown. _Aroused—_ there’s a light sheen of sweat across Buck’s forehead and his lips are parted on a silent pant, and Eddie realizes with a hot holt that Buck is _aroused_.

There’s a hearty chuckle rumbling out of Eddie’s chest before he’s using that grip on Buck’s hips to pull him, settling Buck’s weight to keep Eddie cozily trapped against the counter. Buck follows Eddie’s tugging hands, and Eddie gets a little thrill—like he always does—at the way all that strength braided and corded throughout Buck’s body just _yields_ to whatever Eddie asks of itso easily.

“Ah, you know, if you were _this_ impatient to—” Eddie’s grin is cut short as his hands curve around Buck’s hips, following the familiar path to get fistfulls of his ass, and Buck lets out a helpless groan and presses his body fully against Eddie’s.

“ _Eddie_ , I—” Buck chokes out, shuddering through a rough roll of his hips against Eddie’s; Eddie’s hands had immediately gone to the back of Buck’s neck, using the grip to ground himself through the sudden change in atmosphere. Buck takes a deep, shaking breath—one that gets blown out against the side of Eddie’s neck where Buck’s head is buried—before he finally says, “So, um, let me start with I was hopeful for tonight, okay? Don’t laugh.”

“Why would I laugh?” Eddie asks, too dazed still from the way he’s so abruptly surrounded by Buck.

Eddie can feel the way Buck licks his lips against the side of Eddie’s neck, the brush of his lips a feather touch at the movement. “I might be… Wearing a butt plug.” The words are so mumbled that Eddie’s brain has trouble making sense of them, especially since…

“You’re _what_?” Eddie breathes out, his grip on Buck’s ass tightening as he drags Buck’s hips closer on reflex. Buck chokes out a groan as the movement must shift the toy inside him, his shoulder bunching with the effort to stay upright.

“I wanted—ahh _hhfuck_ , Eddie, loosen the reins a little man—I wanted us to be able to _really_ have sex tonight, okay? And I just thought— _hnnngg_ , sh _it_ —it would be easier if I was just already stretched out, you know?” Buck’s panting by the time he’s finally enlightened Eddie with what Eddie can tell Buck thinks is a genius plan.

Except there’s a dense fog of something dark that suddenly claws up Eddie’s lungs at the thought that Buck had prepped himself so Eddie didn’t have to do it.

“Loft. Bed. Now,” Eddie tells Buck through the beginnings of a kiss, their lips and teeth trading soft nips while Buck just nods absently.

“Yeah, okay, yeah—that’s, yeah that’s a _good_ idea, man,” Buck agrees quickly, trying to walk backwards as Eddie pushes him away from the counter and towards Buck’s bed.

Eddie just hums in response to whatever Buck’s telling him in between nipping kisses, his concentration completely shredded between keeping Buck from falling up the stairs—the way Buck’s lips are so eager against his own—the images of Buck _working himself open_ —

So the fact that both their clothes get lost on the way to the bed isn’t surprising.

Eddie’s heart is tripping over itself as he gestures for Buck to lay back against the pillows, and after a moment of hesitation Eddie joins him on his side. “Can I touch you?” Eddie breathes out, his mouth pressing kisses from Buck’s ear to jut of his chin and back. Eddie’s hand hover over the head of Buck’s cock, a whisper away from touching.

Buck lets out a shivering breath before Eddie feels him nod, and then Eddie’s fingers are skimming over the soft skin of Buck’s cock—skin stretched hot and tight in arousal, his cock straining toward Eddie’s every touch.

There’s a few moments of lingering touches as Eddie gets himself comfortable with things they’ve done enough times now it’s ingrained in the very sinew of his soul, and then Eddie’s fingers are traveling lower.

There’s something visceral that tears through Eddie’s veins when his fingers brush the soft silicone buried tight in Buck’s ass. He’ll be honest with himself—getting used to the physical part of a relationship with another man hasn’t been too hard considering he and Buck had been keeping things pretty light with mostly messy handjobs and one rather enjoyable and educational night of experimentation with blowjobs that Eddie hopes they try again soon. However, Eddie has been hesitant about going any further.

Not for lack of desire, Eddie thinks, as his fingers stop circling the toy and begin to ease it out. Buck starts to blow out uneven breaths, burying his face in Eddie’s neck as the toy slides out and Eddie tosses it aside with a little more force than necessary. It’s just something incredibly unknown to Eddie, and he’s afraid of not doing something right or—his most glaring fear—hurting Buck.

Despite that fear, though—it’s still _his_ job to make sure Buck’s body is ready for him. And he’s going to make sure Buck never forgets it.

“You can’t seriously be jealous of a toy, dude,” Buck laughs shakily, nudging a kiss against Eddie’s neck. Eddie pulls back, leaning all his weight on his elbow so he can look down at Buck and still be able to reach between their bodies with gentle fingers.

“Not jealous,” Eddie rolls his eyes at the skeptical look Buck shoots at him after his eyes dart to the general direction of where the plug had landed. He leans down and presses an open-mouthed kiss against Buck’s clavicle, worrying the skin with his tongue and teeth until Buck starts to squirm underneath him—gasping, Buck shudders as Eddie scrapes his teeth across the overworked skin. “But you’re mine, Evan. And I’m sorry I haven’t shown you what that means yet, but—”

Eddie finally starts to move on from his curious touches and instead dips his middle finger two knuckles deep inside Buck and Buck’s breath is sucked in so hard he looks dizzy from it. There’s barely any give from how Buck must have stretched himself out for the plug, and something dark and grumbling in Eddie’s chest rolls with the feeling that something was taken from him. Buck is already looking a little lost, his eyes half-lidded and pupils blown, staring up at Eddie with parted lips.

“In the very least, I take responsibility for my partner’s pleasure, you understand?” Eddie finishes, ghosting his mouth over the hot skin across Buck’s shoulder. He can feel the way Buck lets out a full-body shudder and has to hold back a grin.

“I just—” Buck starts, then swallows down a gasp as Eddie pushes as deep as he can, curling his wrist so he can press teasing strokes across that little bundle of nerves inside Buck. Eddie did as much research he could before this, but he didn’t realize how it’d feel, the way Buck _feels_ ; Buck is an inferno against his palm as his finger moves inside him, slick with the lube and so _pliant_ from his stretching. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be comfortable, you know—with the prep,” Buck finally manages to pant out, watching Eddie under hooded lashes and with a heaving chest.

Eddie’s heart breaks. “I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression that _any_ part of you isn’t wanted by me, Buck.” His finger rubs soothing, lazy circles deep into Buck’s prostate in apology as he watches Buck’s eyes close on a whimper, his body bowing at the steady pressure of Eddie’s hand.

“I know you want me, Eddie, I just—” Buck gets out when Eddie finally gives him some relief, switching to just strokes of his finger. There’s barely any resistance now and Eddie has to deliberately slow his pace to keep from getting ahead of himself.

“No, love _—_ there’s nothing else to it. Yes, this is new to me, and you’ve been great with making sure we take things slow.” Eddie punctuates this with one last slow drag of his finger out, only to be replaced with two. Buck’s chest shudders with the breath that crumbles in his lungs. “Now it’s your turn to trust me that I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want everything with you, okay?”

“I want everything with you too, Eddie—so much sometimes I scare myself. So I don’t want to ever push you into anything before you’re ready.” Buck’s voice is nearly delirious at this point, his eyes a little glazed over as he watches Eddie with watery eyes. Eddie practically implodes at the sight but his chest balloons full of something like wonder, keeping him balanced.

“I know what you mean. But I promise that I wouldn’t be in this relationship if I wasn’t wanting to try— _everything_ , Evan, _with_ you.” Eddie stills his ministrations when his fingers slip out of Buck, and Eddie catches Buck’s hazy gaze before he’s inching three fingers against Buck’s entrance. “And right now, there is literally nothing more I want than to see you come undone—and for me to be the one to take you apart.”

Buck’s mouths something inaudible as he’s reduced down to nothing but a nodding, shaking mess as Eddie presses inside him. It’s the tightest fit so far, Eddie’s fingers meeting some soft resistance as he presses gentle, rhythmic stokes to the tense muscle. Buck stops pretending to focus on anything but the pressure building between his legs, and Eddie watches as Buck’s attention seems to melt against the sheets.

The air between them is humid—their breath coming in quick, hot bursts—as Eddie watches Buck squirm on his fingers, his other hand coming up to settle Buck’s hips against the bed. Buck’s eyes are screwed shut, his lips parted on words that he can’t seem to form, and there’s an intoxicating flush crawling from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Eddie’s thighs are trembling where he’s been crouched, and he’s slowly losing the restraint he’s held coiled so tightly in his entire body as he ensures Buck’s _ready_ for him.

And then Eddie realizes Buck’s _watching_ him—through heavy lidded eyes, his hazy attention focused solely on Eddie—and it’s all Eddie can take.

Eddie leans in and nudges Buck over onto his side, settling himself in behind him to cradle Buck’s body with his own. Buck’s breath hitches and so does his knee, as Eddie’s palm guides it up and over—leaving Buck pressed against the mattress and Eddie, his only reprieve that of his bent knee.

Eddie’s cock is nestled against Buck’s ass—pulsing heat where they’re pressed together—and Buck takes in a shaky breath as Eddie shifts so he can mouth at the back of Buck’s neck.

“You planning on making me wait much longer, _Diaz_?” Buck’s words come out a little breathless where his face is half buried in a pillow.

It’s the smirk in Buck’s voice that Eddie can see reflected in the cocky look Buck starts to give him; he blames the way that accent in Buck’s question has Eddie shifting his hips back before the head of his cock snags, reaching between his body and Buck’s to line himself up and—

“Fuu _uhhhcckk_ , yes,” Buck groans, his body curling toward the mattress as Eddie slowly works himself fully inside, his hips caging Buck’s and spreading Buck’s legs a little farther apart as Eddie’s hand slides back to hold onto Buck’s bent knee. It’s overwhelming, being so thoroughly surrounded by someone you have complete control of. Eddie thinks the power and vulnerability of it all might make him dizzy with want.

“Tell me I can fuck you, Evan,” Eddie breathes out, his control as shaky as his hands.

“ _Please_ ,” Buck chokes out, all that pliable strength pushing back against Eddie to get him moving. It’s the permission Eddie so desperately needs before he’s pulling back and snapping his hips forward with a raw force. Buck lets out a shout that quickly morphs into a moan, Buck’s breath hot and wet as Eddie presses his forehead against Buck’s temple. Eddie can hear every hitch of Buck’s breath from here—every catch at the start of every moan—and he could get lost in it if it wasn’t for how _fucking_ good it feels to finally be inside Buck.

Eddie can only imagine how his cock feels slamming so relentlessly against Buck’s prostate, what Buck must be feeling to be making such a broken string of whining sounds. He nearly loses it at the thought of finding out for himself next, of Buck’s long fingers grabbing Eddie’s ass roughly and—

“God, Buck, you’re so perfect, you know that?” Eddie mouths the words to the ball of Buck’s shoulder, pulling himself back enough to watch as Buck struggles to find the right friction with his leg still bent. Buck doesn’t even answer, his nodding something eager but absent, his hips pressing backwards at the loss of pressure.

Eddie groans, pressing his weight forward and caging Buck completely against the mattress as Eddie grinds a relentlessly hard and slow rhythm down into Buck’s ass. Eddie can’t tell who’s making what sound now, both of them pressed so close together that Eddie thinks for a minute he can almost imagine just being an extension to Buck in this moment, the two of them so closely fused.

Eddie’s able to get lost focusing on the sounds Buck makes with every thrust, and doesn’t get close to losing control until Eddie realizes he’s trapped both of Buck’s hands against the sheets and yet Buck sounds like he’s close—so close—and that means…

Fuck, that means the way Buck’s hips are so desperately pressing back against Eddie’s is also Buck searching for friction against the mattress, and he’s going to come being driven _crazy_ by Eddie’s cock inside him.

“Evan, _God_ , I’m—” Eddie bites off a groan into the ball of Buck’s shoulder, his hips losing their rhythm as he leans bodily into Buck and reaches even deeper inside him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Buck cries, “yes, God, _yes_ , _please_ —”

And then Buck is clenching around Eddie’s cock and crying out, turning his face to muffle his staccato of _yes_. It’s all too much—being surrounded, being overwhelmed, and when Eddie comes it passes through him in shocking waves that take away all his senses for a handful of heartbeats.

When he finally comes back to himself, it’s a slow process that first starts with the thudding heartbeat pulsing throughout his body. Eddie then finds his breath from where it’s mingled with Buck’s, both ragged from gulping in desperate air for so long. Eddie is then acutely aware of how they’re still connected at the hips, and the hot stick of skin against his chest as Buck tries to shift below him.

“Sorry, I’ll move—” Eddie starts, but Buck freezes.

“Can you—this is going to sound dumb, but can you just… Stay there for a minute? Like feeling you… like this,” Buck says, half into the pillow, and Eddie can’t help the surge of something deep and warm and territorial at the admission.

“Not dumb,” Eddie assures him simply with a press of lips to the back of Buck’s neck, settling himself with better weight distribution so Buck wouldn’t get completely squished. Buck sighs, letting all of Eddie’s weight just… Envelop him as their hips stay pressed so firmly together, and Eddie can feel every stray twitch of Buck’s ass against his cock. It’s one of the most intimate feelings Eddie thinks he’s ever had, and settles in to stay nestled there as long as Buck needs.


End file.
